


Абсолютно безопасный вариант

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Series: И ещё раз о Гарри [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Что делать, если твоему симбионту скучно, а ты не хочешь откусывать бошки. Пособие для чайников.
Series: И ещё раз о Гарри [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132541
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Абсолютно безопасный вариант

— Нам скучно! — Свисс, вытянувшись из тела Гарри, «телячьими» глазами посмотрел на него, и разве Гарри мог оставить свою лучшую половину без внимания?

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил он Свисса, хотя, в принципе, уже знал основной вариант.

— Съедим Перри! — не разочаровал его Свисс.

— Интересная идея, — кивнул Гарри, но прежде чем Свисс обнял его собой и кинулся в офис Перри, спросил, — а что мы будем делать потом? Без Перри. Съедим Хэппи? Тони?

— Зачем? — удивленно посмотрел на него Свисс.

— Ну, зачем-то мы должны съесть Перри? — пожал плечами Гарри, если честно, не совсем понимающий, почему Свисс так стремиться того сожрать. Ведь Гарри прекрасно знал (в конце концов, они со Свиссом были единым целым уже почти полгода), что тот любит Перри ничуть не меньше, чем Гарри, но вот поди же!

Перри, в свою очередь, тоже не высказывал явной антипатии к Свиссу. Правда, требовал, чтобы тот оставлял Гарри в те моменты, когда Перри вспоминал, что геем его назвали по вполне определенной причине, а у Гарри очень симпатичная задница, прямо-таки взывающая к его гейскому «я». Свиссу это явно не нравилось, но он послушно перебирался в ёмкость, которую построил для него Тони на случай, если Гарри и Свиссу нужно будет побыть отдельно друг от друга, и сверкал оттуда неоновыми глазищами, внимательно наблюдая за действиями Перри.

Обратное слияние сопровождалось, как правило, уничтожением нескольких галлонов мороженого и парочкой сногсшибательных оргазмов после, так что, в принципе, Гарри бы жить и радоваться, только не особо получалось. Было жутко неловко и перед Перри, которому он вроде как изменял со Свиссом, и перед Свиссом, которого он вроде как оставлял одного ради Перри. Правда, мучился совестью Гарри в гордом одиночестве, ибо ни Перри, ни Свисс не понимали его страданий, и Гарри иногда казалось, что те словно участвовали в молчаливом соревновании, кто доставит Гарри больше удовольствия, повергая Гарри в еще большую пучину самокопания. Но жрать Перри для успокоения нервов Гарри? Однозначно нет.

— Тони есть нельзя! — в который раз меж тем, как маленькому, попытался втолковать Гарри Свисс. — Целиком. Только по чуть-чуть.

И это была еще одна не совсем понятная Гарри вещь. То, что Свисс делал с Тони. Поглощал каким-то неведомым образом плохое настроение, усталость, грустные мысли.

— Тогда и Перри есть нельзя, — решительно закрыл тему Гарри.

Свисс предсказуемо надулся, и Гарри, конечно же, тут же пошел на попятную. Нет, не предложил откусить Перри ногу или облизать печень, но был у него один вариант их совместного времяпрепровождения, который виделся Гарри абсолютно безопасным для его здоровья и спокойствия общественности.

— Давай навестим Эдди и Ви? Как ты смотришь на это? — предложил Гарри, который уже не единожды обещал Эдди и Веному, что они познакомятся лично, но каждый раз обнаруживались какие-то неотложные дела.

— Папочки! Они помогут нам съесть Перри правильно, чтобы всем было хорошо! Давай, давай, Гарри, бежим скорее! — обрадовался Свисс и растекся по телу Гарри, пряча того в себе, чтобы через миг выскочить через окно в сад прямо на кота миссис Льюис, едва успевшего пристроить свою пушистую задницу под петунии Перри. Кот предсказуемо заорал, унося свою тушку подобру-поздорову, Свисс залихватски свистнул ему вслед и рванул к океану.

— Э… — только и успел произнести Гарри, который рассчитывал добраться до Фриско более традиционным способом и теперь заранее представлял развороты завтрашних газет, безудержный смех Тони, осуждающий взгляд Хэппи и крики Перри. Но что поделать, если Свисс был сыном своего отца, а вообразить себе Венома, добровольно залезающего в самолет или машину… Тут даже богатая фантазия Гарри давала сбой и стыдливо прикрывалась шляпой.

— Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, — меж тем напевал себе под нос Свисс, мча Гарри со скоростью хорошего гоночного автомобиля, в самый последний момент уворачиваясь от домов и машин. Гарри был уверен, что будь у них спидометр, тот показал бы скорость не менее ста миль в час. Ему очень хотелось закрыть глаза и тихонько заскулить, хоть раз поддавшись жалости к себе, но такой поступок был чреват членовредительными последствиями. Гарри уже как-то раз зажмурился на темном складе, когда они с Перри преследовали какого-то незадачливого пройдоху, и в результате Свисс, сделавший то же самое, со всей дури въехал их лицом в стенку. Тогда же Гарри узнал каково это — когда у тебя заново растут зубы, а ведь тогда он выбил себе всего-то парочку. Представлять свое состояние после столкновения с чем-либо на такой скорости Гарри даже мысленно не хотел.

Где-то вдалеке завыли сирены копов, и Гарри мысленно застонал, прикидывая сумму выписанного штрафа, когда их поймают, но тут Свисс вырвался за пределы ЛА и поддал газу так, что ни о каком преследовании со стороны полиции речи уже не шло.

— Далеко бежим? — раздалось у уха Гарри где-то между Каюкос и Хармони. Гарри повернул голову и обнаружил рядом с ними неизвестно когда успевший пристроиться костюм Железного человека.

— Тони! Соревноваться! — радостно взревел Свисс и помчал еще быстрее.

«Пиздец», — лаконично подумал Гарри, когда справа мелькнул знак дорожных работ.

Дальнейшее запомнилось Гарри кусками: оранжевый ромб с черными буквами, белоснежные зубцы скал и, неожиданно, безграничное чувство свободы, когда восходящий от океана поток воздуха подхватил их и закружил, словно осенний лист, плавно опуская к воде. Внезапно Свисс перестал планировать, охнул, и они со всей дури рухнули вниз, прямо в глубину, где Гарри некстати вспомнил, что не только до сих пор не научился толком плавать, но даже не удосужился узнать у Свисса, какие у того отношения с большой водой.

Но прежде чем до Гарри окончательно дошло все, что с ними случилось, и приступ паники, как океанская волна, накрыл его с головой, что-то твердое и бесконечно надежное обняло их и потащило наружу, так что через несколько жалких минут Гарри обнаружил себя сидящим на прогретом солнцем уступе и Тони, как ни в чем не бывало болтавшего ногами рядом.

— Мистер Старк, — прохрипел он не веря своим глазам.

— Ага, — согласился тот, — шоколадку хочешь?

— Хотим, — согласился Свисс, на миг показавшись рядом с головой Гарри и тут же юркнувший обратно под строгим взглядом Тони.

— Но как? — Гарри, видимо, все еще не отошел от предыдущей безумной гонки, иначе бы никогда не сказал следующих слов. — Вы же не могли носить костюм после битвы?

— А теперь могу. Думаю, что благодаря твоему симбионту.

— Мы старались! — проурчал Свисс и снова скрылся внутри, успев слизнуть шоколад, который Тони, благоразумно очистив от фольги, держал между пальцев.

— Решил поблагодарить лично, пригласить на конкурс двойников, немного тряхнуть стариной, подлетаю, а тут по всем каналам — инопланетяне в городе. Ничего не хотите мне рассказать?

— Эмм… Видите ли, мистер Старк…

— Тони, — терпеливо поправил тот.

— Видите ли, Тони, — попытался Гарри еще раз.

— «Видишь ли, Тони», — подмигнул ему тот, — мы с тобой почти братья по Свиссу — эй, не смей меня лизать! — так что глупо общаться на «вы», не находишь?

— Видишь ли, Тони, — окончательно сдался Гарри, — это был беспроигрышный, абсолютно безопасный вариант...


End file.
